Finding Family
by sacredfoxpheonix
Summary: Well the title kinda says it all....so i really don't have anything to put in here...so yea just read it to find out what the story is bout


Ok well first things first...this is a story of mine that was on here but then my stupid computer died and i lost the story so then i tried to rewrite it form the original i got from this website. then i became unhappy with the plot so i removed it and now i rewrote it completely.and here it is in all its glory...it takes place after the first season cuz that is my fav...well g rev is but that is not the point...yea so this is my first fanfic no matter how many time i rewrote it so yea...on with the story...

Oh, yea...beyblade is not mine...though i wish it was :'(

* * *

Chapter One:

"_Caitlyn." Caitlyn woke to the sound of someone calling her name. It took her awhile to realize what it was saying. "Caitlyn, wake up." She sat up to see Tala standing in the door of her room._

"_What do you want?" she asked. _

"_It's time," he replied. _

"_Time for what?"_

"_The tournament. It's time for the world championship." _

"_Leave me alone. I don't care about that."_

_There was a moment of silence before Tala said, "Boris wants us all there."_

"…_Fine, I'll go." _

Caitlyn woke up only to remember that it was all a dream. Well, most of it anyways. She was still in the Hell on Earth she called home and Boris was still an idiotic asshole. Nothing much had changed since the world championship except for the fact that Boris was now under investigation for illegal experimentation and child abuse. _Oh, and now that fool Tyson is the world champ, _she thought. She smiled to herself. It was only a matter of time before the police discovered the lab and then she'd be out of here. Only a few hours to be exact. She was going to make sure that Boris paid for what he had done.

There was a knock at her door and Caitlyn got up to answer it. When she opened it, Tala was standing there.

"What do you want, Tala?"

"Boris is getting arrested. You have to see this."

"Well I…" Caitlyn paused. "Did you just say that he was being arrested?" Tala nodded. She smiled and said, "Well, what are we standing here for let's go watch." Caitlyn and Tala then ran off to the entrance to witness the unbelievable.

When they got there, they had to push through the crowd of people to see what was happening. Everybody was there and it was hard to get through them all but they did. There at the entrance the police had Boris and all of his lackeys in handcuffs. Caitlyn could barely believe it and there was Boris, the evil man who made everyone's lives miserable. She smiled as he looked in her direction. She had won. The fight between her and him ended in her victory. She made it through Hell without breaking, without screaming or crying. As Boris was driven away, everybody cheered but the celebration was short lived when Mr. Dickenson showed up.

"Well…um…yes well I understand that you're all very happy about this turn of events but I must say that with much regret you all must be deported to rehab."

_That is a load of crap,_ Caitlyn thought.

"Anyways, will everyone please report back to your 'rooms' and we'll send you all off on your way."

"He is such an idiot," said Caitlyn as they walked back to their rooms. Tala and Bryan were following closely behind her. "I mean why should we have to be sent to the place where people with real problems go? Kai didn't have to go so why should we?"

tbc...

* * *

Yay! the first chapter is finished...and now a word from our sponsors...

"Hiya! I'm Caitlyn! I know this chap ended at a rather odd place but Kit, the author, did that cuz she wanted to make sure that it was good before continuing...well she actually has writer's block...don't tell her I told you that... Anyway I'm here today to tell you about myself before the story continues. If it does that is...yea so. My name is Caitlyn. I'm 16 years old. I have red hair and blue eyes...and I am Russian for those who didn't know...I have a bitbeast named Freeze who is a fox pheonix and if you don't know what that is then you'll find out later. I'm also the main cahracter of this story. YAY me! By the way, I'm a little out of character right now...yea so...I'm running out of time and that is not a good thing. But before I go let me tell you that I am perfectly sane and Mr. D. is crazy if he thinks that I'm going to talk 'bout my problams with a shrink...Oh, yea please let us know what you think of the story. Kit will be upset if she gets bad reviews but if you really don't like the story then maybe you shouldn't be reading it. She doean't mind constructive critism so yea...bye!"


End file.
